Scorpion's Apprentice remade
by fanfic meister
Summary: A remake under the same title. Scorpion saves a 5 year old Naruto from an angry mob. Sensing a hidden potential within the kid, Scorpion takes Naruto as his apprentice and trains him in the ninja arts. Rated M-MA for violence, language, and sexual situations.
1. Meeting the Scorpion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mortal Kombat. If I did, Naruto would be truly awesome since the start (or at least better).

October 10th Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)

5 years after the Nine Tails attack on Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village), a young boy was running away from a mob of angry civilians including groups of chunnin and jounin ranked ninja. This boy had blond hair, blue eyes, a round face, and three fox like whisker marks on both cheeks, and he was wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue shorts. The boy was named Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan due to the Nine Tails attack on the village which unfortunately coincided with his date of birth. The reason was because the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village on that same day 5 years earlier, and the leader at that time the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed its powerful chakra inside the newborn Naruto, making the boy a Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice). Naruto was hated by the Leaf villagers and their shinobis because they see him as the demon reborn. The only exceptions were the Sandaime and a family (Teuchi and his daughter Ayame) who run a local ramen stand, where Naruto eats frequently, who cared for him.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you", asked Naruto.

A random villager said, "You killed my wife and my son."

A chunnin ranked shinobi, "You were responsible for the atrocities on that attack."

Another villager said, "We will finally avenge our leader the Yondaime."

"We will have our vengeance by killing this demon child once and for all."

Naruto was running away from the furious mob as fast as his legs could go, until suddenly he got into a dead end. Naruto was cornered by the angry villagers and ninjas, and they started to beat him up like there was no tomorrow. The ninjas were taking pleasure in beating this child that they thought was a demon incarnate. They thought that if he was gone they would be heroes for getting rid of the demon child.

Naruto was muttering and crying that always in his birthday it was the same. The people always hated him for no reason other than being alive. He just wished that his life could end right now, but little did he know that destiny had something different prepared for him. Well he was hated for no reason, but in his birthdays the mobs were even worse.

(At another part of the village not far away from where Naruto was)

A portal appeared out of nowhere and emerged a warrior dressed in a yellow and black ninja outfit. His ninja outfit from the shoulder pads to his face mask resembles of scorpions. He also carried a ninjato on his arm. (1) His name was Hanzo Hasashi but he was known and feared as Scorpion. Scorpion emerged out of the portal and saw this new world that he was now. "This world reminds me to Earthrealm but it is different from the other realms I've been to," says Scorpion. Scorpion was walking through the streets until he saw something an angry mob surrounding a young, defenseless child and planning to kill him. This was something that was against the ninja way, and so he intervened in between.

Scorpion then said to the crowd in his spectral voice, "You better run for your lives and not hurt this child anymore or else you will be killed on the spot."

One of the chunnin after being scared for a moment he boldly said, "We will not listen to what you have pal now stay back or you're next." Scorpion then did a hand motion like saying 'Come on if you dare', and that made the Leaf Chunnin angry and attack Scorpion recklessly. Scorpion then disappeared at the right time concealing within the shadows, and then launched his signature chain kunai at a blinding speed which target the brain and killed him in an instant.

Scorpion then asked, "Who's next?"

The people attacked him in pure rage, but Scorpion went through hand seals and summoned pure hell fire which was hotter than the regular fire itself and burned the people to nothing but ashes. Meanwhile with Naruto was actually with his eyes closed waiting for something, and then he opened again his eyes to see that the angry people were no more except for that yellow and black ninja. Naruto was a bit scared thinking another one would try to hurt him.

"Please don't hurt me! Please don't," said frantically Naruto in front of the stranger.

Scorpion asked, "Why would I hurt you kid?"

Naruto said, "For reasons I don't understand, the villagers are always trying to kill me and call me awful names like demon child or hell spawn."

Scorpion asked another question, "Where am I anyways?"

"You are in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"I see. I want to know another thing why would you be called those names. To me you seem like a normal child."

Naruto knew he shouldn't talk to strangers, but somewhere inside him told him that he was trustworthy. Naruto told him a long story short, on how the villagers have hated him since he was born and connected in a way to the demon fox that attacked the village.

Scorpion was livid after hearing the tale and berated the ignorant villagers for thinking the kid was the monster they all thought he was. Scorpion then asked, "Who is the leader in this damned village anyways who lets his people do whatever they want without consequences?"

Naruto said, "You mean the Hokage-jiji? He is in his tower; the Hokage tower is located in the center of the village and is the tallest in here."

(Hokage Tower – Office)

In the tower with the sign labeled Fire in and in this office was the reinstated Sandaime (Third) Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was working with quite a load of paperwork, like signing alliance negotiations with other villages and complaints from most of the civilians who he saw as greedy bastards.

"Minato, why did you have to do such a sacrifice to your only son?"

Just then Scorpion arrived with Naruto in his office.

Scorpion asked the aged Hokage, "Are you this Hokage, leading this bloody cesspool of a village?" Sarutobi said hesitantly, "Yes, I am the Hokage. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi." Scorpion said, "Great then I have proposition for you, and I know that you will have no choice but to say yes." Sarutobi asked, "Why is that? What do you want with Naruto?" Since the Hokage saw his surrogate grandchild with this stranger.

"I am taking this child with me as my apprentice and teach him in everything I know in the ninja arts from stealth, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, hand to hand combat, infiltration, and assasination. This training will be long and arduous, and if the kid wishes to return to his home village will be up to him and me when he can return," said Scorpion to the aged Hokage.

Sarutobi said, "Why have you taken an interest in training Naruto?"

"With proper training he can be a true shinobi, so he can defend himself and not be a victim anymore? He will be indeed stronger than you can imagine that you will even hardly recognize him. Besides I believe that you don't like those villagers hurting the kid," said Scorpion.

Sarutobi said, "I need to know at least your name before taking my decision." The Shirai Ryu nin said, "Fine my real name is not of importance, but I am known by my codename of Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu.".

After leaving, the Elder Council entered the office and to tell about the decision that Sarutobi. The elders were Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane (the two were Sarutobi's teammates since their childhood.), and Danzo Shimura (the Sandaime's old rival). Danzo had black shaggy hair with his body crippled and right eye and arm bandaged. Homura had grey hair and wore glasses, and Koharu was elder lady with her hair arranged in a single bun and wearing a formal kimono. Danzo was the first to speak, "Hiruzen, what you did in leaving the Jinchuriki with a complete stranger was a foolish decision. You could have left the kid with me, so he could be trained in ROOT." Hiruzen responded, "Well Danzo, while ROOT trained ninjas are quite effective they can be quite aloof in personality as well and the missions you send without my authorization are barbaric. You could end up giving the Leaf village a bad image." Danzo said, "It's all to protect the village's best interests." Sarutobi said, "Besides if he was an enemy he could have destroyed the village any moment. I have good judgment in that Naruto will be in good hands and will be back in the village in a few years." Danzo reluctantly said, "If you say so, Hokage-sama." Danzo's frown said the opposite, "_You're a fool Sarutobi, a Jinchuriki like him should not be allowed to make his own choices, he should be a weapon for the greater good of Konoha."_

Outside of Konoha

Naruto was walking with his new mentor/guardian for the next decade.

Naruto said, "So mister I am going to be a kickass ninja like you." Scorpion said, "First of all kid, don't call me mister, I am Scorpion. You will definitely be a strong ninja, but be careful because this is training from hell."

Naruto gulped, "Yes Scorpion sensei." Scorpion said, "Sensei, huh? I think we're going to get along kid." Naruto smiled a bit hearing those words. Scorpion thought, "_With the training I give him he will even be as strong as me, a true master ninja. He will be a ninja feared and respected by everyone."_

Realm of Gods

The Elder Gods are higher deities than the regular gods, and are observing the Elemental Nations (the Ninja World) with their watchful eyes alongside Raiden, the God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm and Fujin, the God of Wind.

Raiden asks, "What has made Scorpion taken such interest in that boy Elder Gods?"

A male Elder God, "Scorpion must have his own motives for training the boy. We have watched over the boy all his life for a reason. The reason is that he could be a Chosen One just like the Earthrealm Shaolin Monk Liu Kang."

Raiden asks, "Like Liu Kang? One thing Elder Gods you said that you've been watching him his life. What do you know of him and this realm?"

Another Elder God said, "You see Raiden, this is the realm known as the Elemental Nations where their five major countries have their hidden ninja villages. These five major countries are named due to the five elements of nature itself that are: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. Their military is composed of ninja that can manipulate their energy within called Chakra. About the boy he was born on the night that a mythical beast attacked the village and the leader at that time used a powerful technique to seal part of its great power at the cost of his life. The boy is known as a Jinchuriki, a host for that terrifying beast and its power, and due to fear and the loss of their loved ones the people started to hate him sometimes by killing him or just ignoring his existence. The boy developed a need for acknowledgement through mischief and pranks. There are eight others who carry that same burden as that young one."

Raiden says now, "So there are eight other Jinchuriki?" The Elder Gods nodded at his response.

The Elder Gods concluded by saying that for now they will not intervene and let things run the way they are.

8 years later

Two figures were walking down a dirt path until getting finally to their destination the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. One was wearing a yellow and black outfit with a face mask resembling a skull with a kunai and a ninjato on his back. This was Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu clan. The other was a young male wearing a red and black outfit with his face mask resembling a fox's mouth (2). He carries a twin katana (each on their respective belt), kunais, shurikens on his right leg warmer.

The guards protecting the gates of the Leaf village were two chunnin ranked ninja named Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. "Halt! State your business in Konoha", said Izumo suspicious of the two figures. The young male in the red and black ninja outfit said, "I am here to become a ninja on this village. I am known as Kitsune, but I guess you knew me by my birth one Naruto Uzumaki." The two chunnin were shocked that the little blond kid that was pranking everyone, especially when he painted in graffiti the Hokage monument was finally back. Kotetsu said, "Welcome to Konoha, we would like to know where you have been these years." Kitsune said, "I was in a long training trip. Isn't that right Scorpion-shishou?" Scorpion just nodded at this. Izumo then asked, "Hokage-sama will be waiting in his office at the tower." Kitsune nodded.

(Hokage tower)

Sarutobi was signing his load of paperwork. Until a pair of figures appeared via shunshin (Body Flicker), Scorpion and Naruto appeared in front of him. Sarutobi was surprised and then asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" Naruto said in response, "You don't remember us. Eight years ago, I left the village to train in ninja arts and now I'm back in Konoha Hokage-sama or should I say jiji?"

Hiruzen was in disbelief on what the ninja in the red and black outfit with the fox mouth mask said, only one blond boy said him that and now was back after 10 years. Hiruzen said, "Is that you Naruto, my boy?" Naruto said, "I am known as Kitsune, but the answer to your question is yes." Naruto took of his mask for a while to let his grandfatherly figure see his face. Hiruzen saw that the boy has grown up and become a spitting image of the Yondaime, sans the whisker marks. Scorpion told his apprentice, "Kitsune put on your mask now that the old man has indeed recognized you." Naruto said, "Yes master Scorpion." The young blond puts on again his face mask. Scorpion says, "As I told I brought you back the child, and he has now become a true shinobi. Regardless of this exam, Kitsune is the only one I will acknowledge as my equal since he became my first apprentice, besides a certain Lin Kuei warrior."

Sarutobi said, "Anyways Naru… I mean Kitsune, you can present yourself in the Ninja Academy that is nearby where we are. Take this note to room 201 to an academy instructor named Iruka Umino, since is a special recommendation note I am sure he won't reject it." Kitsune said, "I would also like to use my codename for now. It is the name I was given by master Scorpion." Sarutobi nodded at this

"_Things will be interesting in here," _thought Sarutobi.

Ninja Academy

Scorpion just said a few words about like to put in practice his training. Kitsune nods and both master and student say each other a respective goodbye. Kitsune enters the academy, goes upstairs until finding the room assigned.

In the room, two Chunnin instructors were teaching their students about their official genin exams. One was a scarred man with brown hair named Iruko Umino, and the other was a white haired man with a look full of glory and ambition.

Iruka then asks to the masked ninja, "Welcome, how can I help you?"

Kitsune said, "Here is a note from the Hokage." He handed the note, and said to his students that a new member was going to join the genin graduation. Most of them were surprised at this.

"Iruka-sensei, how you let someone get a pass like this, while we had the entire four year of academy," yelled an annoying, pink haired girl.

"This is a special recommendation from Lord Hokage, it seems he has an interest in this person in particular," said Iruka.

The red and black shinobi, "I am known as Kitsune, which means fox."

Iruka told Kitsune to sit in an empty seat behind a young girl with blue midnight hair with a hime haircut style with lavender eyes.

The girl had a shy, introverted personality by the way she stuttered, "Hi Kit Kitsu… Kitsune-san, I'm Hinata Hyuga." Kitsune said, "Pleasure Hinata-san." Hinata blushed a bit after hearing such words, and she was gazing a bit to his blue eyes. Kitsune also met the other classmates that were heirs of their clans like, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. In Sasuke's case, he was now bent on revenge ever since his clan; his family was massacred few years ago.

Iruka then made the genin exam with the first portion being on target test with shurikens and kunai. Everyone passed forward to their first portion test.

Shikamaru just scored with 7 out of 10 with both shuriken and kunai.

Chouji scored 7 out of 10 in shuriken, while scored 6 with kunai.

Kiba scored 6 out of 10 in both shuriken and kunai.

Ino scored 8 out of 10 in shuriken, while she scored 6 in kunai.

The pink haired girl who was named Sakura scored 7 out of 10 in shuriken, while 5 in kunai.

Shino scored with 8 out of 10 in both shuriken and kunai.

Hinata scored with 6 out of 10 in shuriken, and 5 out 10 in kunai.

Sasuke Uchiha scored higher than the rest with 9 out of 10 in both shuriken and kunai. The young girls started to cheer on him like he is practically the best ninja they have ever seen, and being smitten with him. The Uchiha boy practically ignores their chants. On the other hand, Kitsune thought otherwise _"Is this a ninja academy or a popularity contest?"_

Naruto was next, and he took out his shuriken and kunai, and the next thing is that he scores perfect 10 in both shuriken and kunai. The ones present in the room were shocked, and especially the Uchiha. Here are some thoughts coming from the ones who presenced.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"He has a perfect accuracy," said Shino in a calm tone voice.

"How did he get that power? I should be the one having power," said Sasuke.

Hinata blushed just by watching Kitsune execute flawlessly on the target portion of the exam.

The other girls like Ino and Sakura thought he was cheating, and that no one should be better than Sasuke.

Next portion was hand to hand combat.

The clan heads won comfortably their respective matches, even Hinata won against this Sakura with Juken style and disabling her.

Iruka then called Kitsune against another random kid, which Kitsune won quickly. Sasuke also won his match fairly quick as well.

The last portion was just ninjutsu and the objective was to perform basic techniques like transformation, body replacement, and clone.

Everyone passed with flying colors, even Sasuke.

Kitsune is the next who first used transformation to look like their Third Hokage perfectly, although that guy Mizuki thought there was something wrong. Mizuki said, "I'm sorry but the transformation is not that good. Hokage-sama's nose is not that long." Iruka said, "I know his facial features, Mizuki, and they're all on the spot." Mizuki was angry, _"I was going to use a poor fool to steal the forbidden scroll to hand it over to lord Orochimaru. It seems that I have to steal it myself."_

Then he used body replacement with a chair, and finally used Shadow Clone and two solid clones appeared beside him. Iruka was quite impressed and thoughts, "They're not ordinary clones; they're real ones."

After a few minutes, Iruka "Congratulations to everyone, you all passed with flying colors. You should return here next week for orientation and team placements. Until then you can all rest."

At night

The ambitious Mizuki was returning from the Hokage Office, and he stole the forbidden scroll of seals. Mizuki thinks darkly, "If I give this to lord Orochimaru, I'll be rewarded with power." Behind the shadows, Kitsune watched every action this chunnin did, all the despicable things he did to have more power. Kitsune was preparing the moment to strike that idiot.

(Mindscape)

"Ready to stop another nuke-nin kit?" asked the legendary Nine Tailed Beast.

"Ready as I am Kurama," said Naruto.

Yes, Naruto does know about the tailed beast living inside him. It took him years to finally get along with him, but now they are true allies. Naruto even got to know his name, and why he was sealed inside him. Kurama was not responsible on his own, and the true perpetrator was a masked ninja controlling him. His master Scorpion got to know this because of the seal imprinted on his gut.

(Back in the world)

Kitsune through a bit of chakra control summoned a chain with a kunai attached coated in red and was going to Mizuki. "Get over here!" Mizuki tried to dodge that incoming attack, but was slow. Kitsune went toward Mizuki and said, "Were you going to go rogue just for more power?" Mizuki nodded and said, "Orochimaru will grant me glory and more power than being in this… Ahhh" Before Mizuki could finish end his sentence, Kitsune slashed quickly with his katana. Mizuki ends up lying on the floor on a pool of his own blood.

Scorpion appears from the shadows and congratulates his apprentice on another mission well done. Kitsune nods thankfully and bows respectfully to his master.

Sarutobi watched everything with a smirk from his crystal ball in his office. The aged Hokage said, "Things will be quite interesting with Kitsune in the Leaf village."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a rewrite of the Naruto Mortal Kombat X-over. Naruto gets trained by MK favorite specter ninja. Due to the years of training, Scorpion and Naruto have developed a master-apprentice bond like a father and son. It will almost be the same as the original but with slight differences**

**The outfit used by Scorpion is the one used on the Mortal Kombat 9 game.**

**Naruto's outfit is based on Scorpion's, as his respect for him.**

**Harem**

**Naruto: Samui, Tenten, Anko, Kin Tsuchi, Konan, Shizuka, Tayuya, Fu (seven tails Jinchuriki)**

**Mortal Kombat: Kitana, Jade, Khameleon, Frost, Sonya, Nitara.**

**Chapter Poll**

**Do you want any of the following girls in the harem? Just answer Yes or No.**

**Hinata Hyüga Yes/No **

**Kurenai Yuhi Yes/No**

**Yugao Uzuki (ANBU) Yes/No**

**Haku Yes/No (If yes, Haku will be female and be in; if not will stay as a boy and a good friend)**

**Mileena Yes/No**

**Sheeva Yes/No**

**Now to the next question, do you want Sasuke to be redeemed eventually or not? **

**Now about the profile, I am grateful for those who have voted so far, with Naruto/God of War having a slight advantage followed by Infamous, Ninja Turtles, Street Fighter, Ninja Gaiden, Soul Calibur, even Tekken. Here are some tentative titles that I have thought of:**

**God of Ninja and War (Kind of Silly, but I'll think of a better title) X-over with God of War with other references toward Greek Mythology**

**InFamous Jinchuriki: With Infamous of course**

**Shredder of the Whirlpool (Maybe): Ninja Turtles**

**Ultimate Ninja Gaiden: Naruto x Ninja Gaiden**

**That's all for now and so review, favorite, alert, even PM for tips, for constructive critic. I decided to take out Temari and the Mizukage Mei Terumi this time for personal reasons**


	2. Konohamaru & Team Placement

**Naruto accepted ninja training from specter ninja, Scorpion, and returned to the Hidden Leaf Village after 8 years of training. Naruto has graduated on the academy, and he is ready to take on the ninja world in his own way. **

**I thank for those who reviewed, favorite, and alert it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Naruto; they belong to their respective owners.**

**Now onto the chapter**

* * *

><p>Naruto, known as Kitsune, was on the Hokage tower with his master Scorpion, and both were talking with Sarutobi. Sarutobi gave Kitsune a paycheck for B-rank mission in stopping Mizuki from leaving the village with a forbidden scroll of jutsus. Scorpion gave his apprentice and right hand, a forehead protector with the symbol of the Shirai Ryu clan. He was grateful to his master. Then the door opened, and a boy with a wooden sword entered the office.<p>

"Prepare to be defeated old man, today I become the Fifth Hokage," said the kid who was wearing a yellow shirt, with blue shorts.

"Honorable Grandson, please do not act with such recklessness," said an older ninja wearing black with glasses. The boy tried to attack the aged Hokage, only to end up tripping himself on his own blue scarf and falling on his rear end. The boy gets up and says, "You tripped me." Kitsune said, "No, I didn't. You tripped on your scarf." The boy said once more, "You ruined my super cool entrance." Kitsune merely said, "More like making a big fool yourself, kid." The boy had now lost his cool, "You better apologize, since I am the Hokage's grandson."

Kitsune watched the boy, and this kid was thinking "_Now he will be down on his knees and apologize for what happened; he's just like everyone else." _Kitsune however had other things in mind. Kitsune said, "So what? You expect me to kneel down and apologize. Like I give a damn, if you're some royal brat." The boy and the glass wearing ninja were shocked at how Kitsune was talking to them. Scorpion smirked on the inside, while Sarutobi just sighed, "_Konohamaru is a bigger pain in the neck than my old teammates and Danzo. One day he will be in serious trouble." _

Sarutobi spoke and said, "Scorpion and Kitsune, I want to apologize on behalf of my grandson's foolishness." Sarutobi now looked at his grandson Konohamaru and the older guy, "Konohamaru, Ebisu I want to present you Scorpion and his apprentice Kitsune. Scorpion, Kitsune these two are my grandson Konohamaru and his private tutor Ebisu." Scorpion and Kitsune nodded towards Ebisu and Konohamaru and vice versa.

Kitsune said, "So in few days, I'll go to the academy for orientation and team placements, right?" Sarutobi nodded at this and said goodbye respectively to Scorpion and Kitsune. Konohamaru just watched the yellow and black ninja and the red wearing ninja get outside. Ebisu said, "These two are so rude talking down to you especially the one in red with the fox mask. Konohamaru-sama, if you want to reach the rank of Hokage like your grandfather you just need to follow my instructions. To be Hokage you'll need to listen to me, after all I'm an elite Jounin instructor, and I only teach those with great potential." Konohamaru was like getting bored out of his mind and wasn't listening to him. Ebisu continued his speech that by listening to his teachings and mastering 1000 jutsus, Konohamaru will become acknowledged as Hokage. Meanwhile, Ebisu didn't even notice that Konohamaru already left.

(In the village)

Kitsune was walking around the village alone for a while, since he and his master decide to separate for a while. The young red and black ninja was walking down the streets of the village until he was followed by a box.

Kitsune thought 'I can't believe that kid is following me, and also his stealth fuckin sucks ', so he let himself be followed until the right moment. Then, Kitsune said "Ok kid I know you're following me, so appear at once." Indeed it was Konohamaru following Kitsune, and the young Sarutobi said excitedly "I knew you were awesome since that moment ago. I came here for a reason. I want you to be my master." Kitsune looked down the kid and the said, "Sorry kid, I can't teach you on being a ninja, and besides you seem to have your own tutor teaching the ways of the ninja." Konohamaru becomes a bit impatient and said, "Come on you can be my new boss and then I can finally take my grandpa's hat."

Kitsune asks, "So you want to be Hokage, huh?" Konohamaru nods and says, "As you know my name is Konohamaru, my grandpa gave me that name in honor of the village. The problem is that no one in the village acknowledges me as me; the people only call me by stuffy titles like 'Honorable Grandson' or other names just by being related to my grandpa. I wanted to become Hokage as fast as I could, so people would stop seeing me just as the Sandaime's (Third) grandson." Kitsune felt where he was going through, so he felt emphatic (just a bit) toward the boy. Kitsune said, "Sorry but it won't work this way. I know you want to be acknowledged quickly, but it won't work this way. They will still see you as the old man's grandson if you act this way; there are no shortcuts in the life of the ninja. To become Hokage you have train hard, apply yourself in your studies, and show everyone you're the strongest." Konohamaru listened to Kitsune every word he said with awe.

Konohamaru asked to the young red and black ninja, "Are you going to become Hokage?" Kitsune said, "I'll become the greatest ninja this world has ever seen, but about being Hokage I'm not sure about that right now." Konohamaru then said to Kitsune, "From now on we're rivals. I'll be as strong as you Kitsune. I'll be even better than you." Kitsune smiled a bit within his fox mask and said, "You got it, Konohamaru. You can call me by my name, Naruto, if you want."

1 week has passed

Naruto was residing in his new apartment that was provided to him by Sarutobi. He took a bath, and then put his usual red and black outfit with his mask and put on his Shirai Ryu protector on his forehead with his spiky blond hair and his blue eyes visible. He had a breakfast of pork steamed buns with a cup of soothing tea.

Our protagonist after having breakfast found his master on a corner. Naruto said, "Master Scorpion, what are you doing right here?" Scorpion said, "How about we have a last sparring match just old time's sake before you meet this new team of yours?" Naruto said, "Of course master." Scorpion and Naruto were heading to an open field where they could have their match peacefully.

Scorpion started first with a jumping kick to the other's face, but Naruto blocks it. Then Naruto goes for a leg takedown, as expected Scorpion evades the attack. Naruto goes for a combination of punches and kicks, but Scorpion counters with a left kick on the rib cage. Scorpion was going for the finish, but Naruto strikes with a punch to the gut. After 5 minutes, they ended up their match. Scorpion said, "Enough for today. You'll end up being late in for this orientation that old coot said." Naruto nodded and respectfully bowed said goodbye.

(Ninja Academy)

Kitsune gets in time and takes a seat in the middle row, and he saw most of the familiar faces he met last week, like Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, the mysterious Shino, and especially that guy Sasuke, who was sitting next to him.

Kitsune thought, "_So today I'm going to have new teammates, huh?"_

Just then everyone heard what it sounded to be a stampede charging through the hallways and entering through the classroom. Kitsune and the rest of the students saw the reason of this situation. Those girls named Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka entered the class after having their little competition. The two girls said at the same time, "I won!"

Sakura said in an annoying way, "I'm the one who crossed first, Ino-pig."

Ino said, "Listen to me forehead, my left toe crossed the room, so I won."

Sakura said, "No it didn't pig. I crossed in way faster than you."

The two continue growling at each other with few sparks of electricity coming out their eyes. Kitsune thought, "_This is what they call a rivalry, huh?" _Both Ino and Sakura then made their way to where Kitsune and Sasuke were.

Sakura said, "You're the baka of the other day. Move out of the way, so I can get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." Ino says otherwise, "No way, I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun." A group of girls alongside Sakura and Ino were practically saying the same thing. Sasuke thought, "_They're wasting not only their times but mine as well."_ Kitsune thought, "_Are they really going to be ninjas or just playing around?" _Kiba actually got in front of Sasuke's face and started gloating that the Uchiha isn't so great and he could beat him. That got Sasuke's fangirls really pissed off. But luckily before anything happened finally Iruka got there and applied his **Big Head no Jutsu **telling them to settle down.

Moments later

Iruka said, "You all have gone through trials to finally get to where you are and I can say on how proud I am of all of you. But this is just the first step. You are now all genin. There will be teams of three with a jonin sensei as squad leader."

Ino and Sakura thought, "_Teams of three?"_

Ino smirked, "Well, I wonder who is going to be on Sasuke's team?"

Sakura said, "I have no idea how it's going to be." Her inner self said that she was going to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke thought, "_What teams of three? They're just going to slow me down and will not be of any use to my ambitions."_

Kitsune only thought that as long as they were good teammates he won't have any problem.

From teams 1-6, they were unimportant as some were from regular families.

Iruka said, "Now team 7, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kitsune, and your jonin leader will be Kakashi Hatake." Sakura just said with happiness and joy, "Yes I'm on Sasuke's team! True love conquers all." Sakura then showed her victory sign toward her rival Ino and taunting that she was on a team with Sasuke. Ino got irritated by this. The soft, and shy Hinata thought, "_I won't be on Kitsune-san's team after all."_

The chunnin instructor continued, "Team 8 will be composed of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your jonin leader will be Kurenai Yuhi." Hinata, the brash Kiba, and the calm, collected Shino nodded at this.

Ino was still livid at this, while the guy next to her Shikamaru said, "I don't get it. What in the world does everyone see in a guy like Sasuke? He's not so special." Ino said to him, "You have no idea on this Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" Shikamaru replies her back, "Of course I don't get it. I'm not a girl." Ino sighed on this, "You're so full of yourself. Jealousy is such a terrible thing. I would hate it being on the same team as you.

Iruka said, "Since team 9 from last year is still active, we're going with team 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and… Choji Akimichi." Ino was shocked at this, while Shikamaru decided to taunt Ino, "Did you say something about that you would hate being on the same team as I? Ino thought, "_Not that lazy bum and the fatso." _

Later that day, one of the jonin senseis came and was a tall man with short, spiky hair with beard and was wearing the standard Konoha uniform with the flak jacket with the crest of Uzushio in the back, and with a sash of with the sign in kanji of fire in it, meaning his affiliation with the Twelve Ninja Guardians. The jonin said, "I'm Asuma Sarutobi and I am looking for team 10." Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji raised their hands. Asuma said, "Great come with me." The next sensei was a beautiful woman with black hair with crimson red eyes wearing a red and white dress covered with thorns. The woman said, "I'm Kurenai Yuhi to lead team 8." Kiba, Hinata, and Shino raised their hands. Kurenai said, "Follow me to training ground 8." The new team 8 was now going to their training grounds. The only one left was team 7.

Two Hours later

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kitsune were sitting in their seats, until Sakura got ticked off by how late the jonin was being right now. "When he will get here? It's been already two hours late. How can a person be this late?" Kitsune said, "He will be here eventually." Sakura asked, "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke said, "Whatever." Sakura just blushed at this act, and just when everyone was going to wonder if he will not appear the sensei finally appeared.

He had silver hair gravity defying hair, a face mask, a patch covering his left eye with a bored expression on his face. He was Kakashi Hatake, jonin leader of Team 7. He then said these words, "My first impression is… that you're all boring." Sakura and Sasuke were groaning at this, while Kitsune is neutral about this. Kakashi continued, "Meet me at the rooftop in five minutes."

At the academy's rooftop, Kakashi was with his new students and then said "Okay since you're all here now let's get to know each other."

Sakura being confused asks, "How do we do that?"

Kakashi says, "You can say about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future. Stuff like those."

Sakura then asks, "Why don't you start first? So we can know what to say about."

Kakashi sighs, "_Is she supposed to be the best kunoichi in academics?"_ The jonin says, "Okay, I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes… no I don't want to talk about them. My goals for the future never thought about them. I have quite a lot of hobbies."

Sakura just said, "He just told us his name." The other two nodded as well.

Kakashi then says, "Okay we'll start with the girl on the group."

Sakura says, "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is, I mean the person I like is (she stares at Sasuke). My hobbies are (stares at Sasuke again). My dream for the future and she squeals like a rabid fangirl." Kakashi says, "What about your dislikes?"

Sakura says, "Ino and that baka here." (She points at our red and black clad ninja)

Kakashi sighs, "_Girls these days are more interested in boys than focusing in their ninja training."_ Kakashi says "You on the right one." (To Sasuke)

Sasuke responds, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes, and I like almost nothing in particular. I have no dream, but an ambition to restore my clan and kill a certain person." Sakura stares at him, "_Sasuke-kun is so dreamy."_ Kakashi said, "_He wants to kill Itachi. I should've known it."_ Kakashi says, "Okay and finally you." (Pointing to Naruto)

Kitsune said, "My name is Kitsune. I have no intention in telling on likes, dislikes, or hobbies. I do have a goal to become the greatest ninja this land has ever seen." Kakashi thought, "_Naruto, you sure have grown in an interesting way since your time away from the village. You start to resemble like Minato-sensei."_

(_Flashback Jutsu- the week before squad selection)_

_The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office with the former ANBU captain Kakashi Hatake, talking about the squad selections. _

_Kakashi asked, "Did you say that you have a team for me to train?"_

_Hiruzen replied, "That's right. How about you train Naruto, Sasuke the last of the Uchiha Clan, and Sakura Haruno?_

_Kakashi says, "Naruto?" Naruto, Minato-sensei's son, is back." Hiruzen nod and explained that years ago someone named Scorpion appeared here and took Naruto to teach him in the ninja arts, and recently returned. _

_Kakashi asks, "How come it happened?"_

_Sarutobi answers, "I guess that I've been losing some backbone as Hokage since being active again. I tried to protect Naruto and to give him a normal childhood, but their pain and despair got the best of them and just can't distinguish between a seal and scroll." Kakashi nodded at this as well because the people hold on to that grudge and just can't move on. Sarutobi says, "So I am putting him in a squad of 3 with Sasuke and Sakura. This way he can form bonds with people his age that he couldn't have as a child."_

_Kakashi says, "I understand Lord Third."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Kakashi says, "Everyone has their own goals, and everyone is special in their own way. Tomorrow we will reunite at training ground 7, for your real genin exam." Sakura said, "Real genin exam? I thought we were going to have a true mission, no more training that's why we're here." Kakashi said, "This is not like any written exam you did back at the Academy. Out of the 27 graduates here, nine will be accepted as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy, and the failure rate is of 66%." Sasuke groans at this, Sakura is shocked, and Kitsune stays calm at this knowing this was just to scare them. Kitsune then says, "So this graduation exam was just to filter out the candidates who could truly become ninja." Sasuke and Sakura were surprised at the smart thinking the red and black clad ninja had said.

Kakashi said, "You're right. I am the one who decides if you approve or fail. Remember tomorrow at 6 a.m. at training ground 7. Oh, one more thing you better not have any breakfast, or else you'll throw up."

There was an expression of shock in Sakura, of groaning in Sasuke, and determination in Kitsune. They went to their homes for tomorrow's test

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for this chapter.<strong>

**Naruto (Kitsune) is in the classic team 7; the interactions will be similar and yet different from the canon team 7.**

**About the Harem for both sides, these are the lucky ones that are in:**

**Naruto series: Tenten, Samui, Shizuka, Fuu (Nanabi Jinchuriki), Konan, Anko Mitarashi, Kin Tsuchi, Tayuya.**

**Mortal Kombat: Kitana, Jade, Skarlet, Nitara, Khameleon, Frost, Sonya Blade**

**About last chapter polls**

**Hinata: Not determined yet (In canon, she finally is with Naruto and they have 2 children, a boy and a girl)**

**Kurenai: Not determined (I know she will still have a child with Asuma; perhaps I can find a way to deal with this)**

**Yugao: Yes**

**Haku: No (Stay as a boy and ally)**

**Mileena: Yes**

**Sheeva: Yes**

**About redeeming Sasuke, the decision will be on the next chapter.**


	3. Genin Test and Mission to Wave

**You all know the drill but in case**

**Mortal Kombat is owned by Midway (formerly), WB Games (currently) and Naruto is under propriety of Masashi Kishimoto**

**Last chapter was shorter but I'll make it up in this one.**

* * *

><p>Next morning, Kitsune picks his usual outfit and is having breakfast. He had the belief that by not having an important meal specially breakfast, a ninja will end up weak due to hunger and will not be ready. His breakfast consisted of blueberry hotcakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, and to drink a glass of orange juice.<p>

Kitsune thought, _"There's no way I'm going to do a mission without breakfast, besides that wasn't a true order, let's just hope that these two teammates of mine didn't really fall for such trick."_ He went to the training ground and got there in around in an hour and he found his teammates Sasuke and Sakura were already there and waiting for him and the pink hair girl yelled, "YOU'RE LATE!"

He just said, "I got late because I had breakfast." Sakura said, "You idiot; you shouldn't have had breakfast the sensei told us not to eat."

Kitsune said, "Wrong, that was just a suggestion not an actual order."

Kakashi then said, "Yo! Are you ready for your first day?"

Sakura angrily said to her teacher, "YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!"

Kakashi sighed, "You see a black cat crossed my way and I had to take the longer path."

Sakura said, "You're lying."

Kakashi then holds 2 bells, "Anyway let's start the test. The objective is to grab these bells from me. That's all you have to do."

Sakura said, "You have only two bells with you."

Kakashi said, "It's true, and at least two will pass the test and the other one will fail. That remaining one will return to the academy. You have until noon to take the bells."

Then Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs were growling due to hunger, but Kitsune's (Naruto) stomach wasn't; Sakura then thought, "_That's why he told us not to have breakfast. So it would be harder for us"_.

Kakashi directed his look interested to Kitsune and thought, "_It seems someone didn't really fall for what I said."_ The silver haired jonin said, "I told that no one should have breakfast, but you did it."

Kitsune said, "That wasn't really an order; I just saw it as a suggestion. Also you need breakfast to have energy on the other hand you'll be weakened." Sakura and Sasuke face palm at this for really falling for such a trick.

Kakashi then said, "Next time when I say something, it will be an order and you better follow it. Okay everyone I want you to go all out at me with killing intent to grab the bells from me."

Kakashi said, "Nothing will happen! Just give it your best and don't hold back. Anyways you can start about right… now." With this the three disappeared to conceal themselves in the bushes. Kakashi thinks, '_At least they know how to conceal." _

Kakashi says, "A ninja must act within the shadow and wait for the right moment to attack." Suddenly a group of shurikens was flying straight to Kakashi, and the silver haired jonin evaded them just in time. Kakashi then sensed a presence behind him and it was Kitsune himself.

"This is shinobi battle tactic #1 the art of physical combat also known as Taijutsu." Kitsune and Kakashi then went out for taijutsu, or hand to hand combat. Kitsune tried to send a kick to Kakashi's face, and the jonin blocks it just for Kitsune try to go for the opening in Kakashi's left side. Kakashi moved fast and then positioned behind Kitsune.

Kakashi said, "Take this the secret Leaf taijutsu technique, **"Secret Leaf Taijutsu Style 1000 years of death." **Kitsune replaced with a log nearby, and disappears. Kakashi said to himself, "Your training paid off Naruto."

Faraway, Kitsune said, "He is not stronger than master Scorpion, but still better than me. If this test is about what I think it is then I better alert those two teammates of mine." On his way Kitsune saw a bell on the ground near a tree and obviously knew a tree, so he ignored it and went to find one of his teammates.

(With Sakura)

Sakura was so concentrating in being in a team with just Sasuke that she did not see Kakashi putting her in a genjutsu. He goes through a few hand seals and rapidly Sakura is trapped in a trance and surrounded by leaves. After the technique ends, Sakura looks around frantically and says "What? Where? What is going on here?"

She then hears a voice behind her, "Sa… Sakura help me."

Sakura happily says, "Sasuke." But then she gets frightened and sees her crush bloodied, wounded with shuriken, kunai piercing his flesh.

Sasuke slowly says, "Sakura, please help me. I don't think I can make it any longer." Sakura felt tears coming from her eyes and yells until she passes out.

(In another part)

Kakashi after using genjutsu says, "Maybe I went a little bit too far, still she has to learn about this on her own.

Sasuke heard a scream, "It sounded like Sakura."

Kakashi says, "This is shinobi battle tactic #2 the art of illusion. Sakura studied it in class, but she still fails to recognize it."

Sasuke says, "Genjutsu, it's just mind control. I'm not surprised that she got caught. But I'm not like the others." Kakashi says, "You can only say that when you have proven it with your skills."

(Kitsune)

Kitsune was rushing forward trying to find the nearest teammate until he found the aspiring kunoichi fainted out. Kitsune says, "Hey wake up girl."

Kitsune shakes Sakura just enough to wake her up. Sakura opens her eyes and yells a bit, "No Sasuke!" Sakura then notices that the wounded Sasuke was no longer there. Sakura says, "What happened? I saw Sasuke almost on the verge of death."

Kitsune says, "Listen ah Sakura, right? I think that you were put under an illusion. Sasuke must be okay." Sakura asks, "Are you sure?" Kitsune nods. Sakura breathes in relief and says, "I feel glad." Kitsune then says, "I think that we should go help out Sasuke and then we should all work together." Sakura says, "Yeah right baka? As if I would work with someone like you. Sasuke will get the bells for us two (Sasuke and Sakura) and you will fail." Kitsune said, "Being a ninja is not simple game or about looking cool or being cool. It's about…" before he could finish Sakura interrupts.

"I know it's about getting the bells. Sasuke and I will get the bells together, and then you will get back to the academy or even dropout." Sakura was now going to look out for Sasuke, and Kitsune thought _"This girl is not even serious about this profession. If this was a real mission, she would get killed on the spot by an enemy."_

(Sasuke and Kakashi)

Kakashi and Sasuke were engaging in taijutsu and in one point the young Uchiha just managed to touch one of the bells before Kakashi got out quickly. Sasuke went through a series of handseals until ending in the tiger seal, and then he said, **"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Kakashi surprised at this thought, "_A genin cannot use jutsu of this level. It requires a lot of chakra." _Sasuke then exhales a medium stream of fire and burning the area. After he stopped the attack, he searched the area and realized that Kakashi is gone and evaded his attack. "_Where'd he go? Is he coming from the right, left, or above?" _Then he felt being grabbed by his leg and was pulled underground with only his head visible. Kakashi appears in front and says, "Where I was going to appear? Just where you least expect underneath you. That was Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation. Shinobi battle tactic #3 ninjutsu. You are talented and different from the others, but being different is not always better."

(Kitsune)

Kitsune took some minutes, but he found Sasuke underneath the ground. Kitsune basically said the same thing to Sasuke as he did before with Sakura, but with the same conclusion just Sasuke said that working in team would only slow him down. Kitsune just didn't believe in how he had a douchebag and an annoying girl for teammates.

(Noon- bell test ended)

Kakashi was disappointed on seeing that he had to fail another team again. Kitsune was sitting next to a Sakura that was tied to a tree log, while Sasuke was being put in his place with Kakashi's foot over his face because Kakashi said something about 'spoiled brat' and Sasuke took it as an insult. Kakashi said, "The objective of this test was so basic: teamwork. If you had team up at least you could have obtained a bell, but now it's too late."

Sakura finally realizing this says, "If we had worked together and got the bells only two would have passed, this could have generated conflict and the team would have fractured."

Kitsune says, "Looks like you have brains after all. He wanted us to face each other on purpose, to see if we could put the team first before our own purposes." Kakashi nods and continues, "A genin must have a natural instinct for teamwork; of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element every shinobi knows that. When individuals put themselves over the team, the mission ends up in failure and can generate death. For example Kitsune kill Sakura or Sasuke dies." Sakura was frightened after such words. Kitsune didn't do it because he knew this was just to rouse them.

Kakashi says, "This is what could happen in a real mission. The enemy captures a hostage, you must make an impossible decision and people will end up hurt or even dead. In every mission, your life is at risk." Kakashi points to a memorial stone of shinobi who were honored as heroes; the bad news was that those heroes were all killed in action. Kakashi decides to give them one more chance and they should eat to be at full strength, and to not give any to Sakura.

Kakashi flickers out to just behind the tree just to observe what will his possible squad is going to do.

(Kitsune, Sakura and Sasuke)

Kitsune and Sasuke are eating their lunches in peace, while Sakura is tied up and with her stomach growling at every minute. Kitsune notices this and says, "Here eat some, and besides I did have breakfast in the morning." Sakura says, "What are you doing? You know what the sensei said; he said that I shouldn't eat." Sasuke then does the same as Kitsune and shows his food to his female teammate, "You can have mine as well." Sakura asks, "Sasuke, you too?"

Kitsune says, "Right now he's not around here. We are going to get the bells together as a team."

Sasuke says, "Besides if you're hungry and weakened, that will make the teamwork ineffective. It could put the mission in jeopardy and the team as well. That ruins the teamwork." Sasuke decides to feed the girl, since she is completely tied to the tree log.

Then Kakashi appears and yells, "You! I saw everything and you disobeyed my rules of not feeding your teammate." Sasuke says, "I'm the one who gave Sakura food." Kitsune says, "But I'm the one who suggested giving her food and going against your rules." Kakashi asks, "Is that the truth?" Kitsune and Sasuke nod.

Kakashi says, "I only have one thing to say to this team. You Pass. The squads before only followed orders like robots. True shinobi must see through deception. Although it's true that people who break the rules are trash; the ones who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Starting today team 7 is formed."

(A week has passed)

The new team completed their latest mission or so called mission.

The mission was to catch the Feudal Lord's wife beloved cat Tora, and it was a nightmare. The cat would always run away from its master for no reason. The team would eventually catch the cat, and also discover the reason of why the cat runs away. It happens that the cat doesn't like too much the affectionate hugs of its master that always crush its ribs.

Sarutobi says, "Okay team 7, another successful D rank mission. Here are some more missions you could do like cleaning the Inuzuka clan kennels. Help a woman's grocery bags, or…" The daimyo's wife said, "Oh no Tora!" Sarutobi says, "Catch Tora again." Sasuke said a bit pissed off, "These missions are just for community service. I want a higher ranked mission worthy of an Uchiha." Kitsune says, "We could do a higher ranked mission." Sarutobi smirks and says, "All right, I'll give you a C rank mission. This will be an escort mission to the Land of Waves. You will serve as bodyguards to our client and take him back to his country safe and sound. Ah, here he is!"

A man around his 50s with grey hair and beard entered the office while drinking a bottle of sake. The man said, "Are these ninjas or a bunch of kids practicing for a play? I paid for professionals." Kakashi steps in and says, "Despite their young age, these ninjas are capable in doing their job." The man then introduces him, "I'm Tazuna, master bridge builder. My life is in your hands."

Kitsune saw Scorpion outside and excused himself for a moment. Scorpion said, "There's something you need to know about this guy. I did a checkup for today's mission, and it happens that the bridge builder didn't have enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission; in fact his country is in an economical decline. There is a businessman who has taken over the country with his shipping company." Kitsune said, "Continue, I'm listening." Scorpion says, "Gato is actually a major drug dealer, gambler, and investor in the black market and uses his company for his shady dealings. Your mission is to kill Gato, but beware he may have hired mercenaries and nukenins to do his dirty job, and those nukenin will go after the bridge builder." Kitsune said, "The mission will be successful." Scorpion teleports and disappears out of the village.

Naruto reunites with his teammates in time. Sakura asks, "Where were you?" Kitsune says, "I was just preparing my equipment." Kakashi appears and says, "So, are you ready for your first mission?" Sakura then says, "Sensei, you are early." Kakashi responds, "Since this is the first C rank mission, I wanted to give a surprise to my team by being early." Sasuke just said, "Hmm".

The group then starts walking along the dirt path until Sakura says something to break the ice, "So where are you from Mr. Tazuna?" Tazuna says, "I'm from the Land of Waves, little girl." The girl says, "So does the Land of Waves also have a shinobi village?" Kakashi interjects, "No it doesn't have any." Sasuke says, "Maybe it's a weak country." Tazuna took a bit of offense due to his words, and while Kakashi simply says, "That's not it Sasuke. The Land of Waves is surrounded by waters and therefore there is no need for a shinobi village to be built."

Kakashi continues, "There are five great countries in this world. Our country is known as the Land of Fire; then we have the other major countries, the Land of Earth, Land of Water, Land of Lightning, and also the Land of Wind. These lands are ruled by a daimyo (feudal lord) and in each of these major lands there is a hidden ninja village. For the Land of Wind the village is Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village), the Land of Earth is Iwagakure (Hidden Stone), the Land of Water its village is Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village), the Land of Lightning with Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud village), and here in the Land of Fire is Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village). Only the major villages can have their leader carry the title Kage (Shadow). The Kage is the military leader of a shinobi village. For Kumo the leader is known as Raikage (Lightning Shadow), for Iwa is Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow), for Suna is Kazekage (Wind Shadow), for Kiri is Mizukage (Water Shadow), and Konoha has the Hokage (Fire Shadow). They are the five shadow leaders."

Sakura says, "So our lord Hokage is really impressive and important." Her inner self thought otherwise, "_Are you serious? He doesn't like a big deal to me, damn it!"_

Kakashi just said, "Sakura, do you doubt of Lord Hokage's strength?" Sakura nervously said, "Of course not sensei." Just then our group and the bridge builder passed along a puddle of water. Kitsune thought, "_Strange why a puddle of water. There has not been rain for a while, unless it's an ambush."_ Just out of nowhere, two ninjas appear from the puddle attack with chains to strangle Kakashi up to the point of seemingly obliterating him.

The ninjas were dressed in black outfits with dark brown hair. "We're the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu, and we're here for the bridge builder." Gozu and Meizu were going to kill the bridge builder, and were stopped by Kitsune and Sasuke. Gozu was the ninja with the claw like gauntlet in his right hand and had a single horn on his protector, and Meizu had a large claw like gauntlet in his left hand and two horns on each side of the forehead protector. Kitsune said to his team, "This is the plan. I take on one of them, you with the weird hairstyle take care of the other ninja, and finally the fangirl just protect the client." Sasuke says, "I could take on both of them, but be my guest dobe." Sakura although felt insulted by being called fangirl just went to protect Tazuna.

Sasuke was doing fairly well against Gozu, and the same was with Kitsune against Meizu. Meizu went for the hit, but Kitsune ducked and then kicked him in the gut. Kitsune then used the chains in Meizu's claw glove to capture and chain him to the nearest tree. Sasuke also ended well and capture Gozu. Just then, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere perfectly fine and said, "Well done team. Sasuke and Kitsune you both did well against experienced opponents. Sakura you protected our client. Sorry for not protecting you, but I needed to watch your skills on how could you fend for yourselves. Those ninja are the Demon Brothers, missing-nin of Kirigakure."

Kakashi then paused, "I need to confirm from Tazuna. You only paid us a C rank for protection against bandits, but you never said about enemy ninja. Also a bright, sunny day like today with no rain in weeks didn't make sense for that puddle on the road. With this kind of danger, it could be upgraded to a B or even an A rank mission." Tazuna told everyone a long story short about the problem, the greedy business tycoon named Gato who is owner and CEO of Gato Shipping, CO. Gato came with supposedly helping out his fellow citizens, but actually he is using his company to dry his country's financial resources and making them depend on him. The country could only pay for the C rank mission.

Kakashi says, "This is most definitely an A rank mission. Listen I'm going to give you whether you want to continue this mission or you want to return the village." Kitsune said, "I vote to continue. As shinobi our job is to accomplish our missions no matter what." Sasuke says, "Just leave this mission to me, an elite Uchiha." Sakura says, "I will go as well." Tazuna says, "Thanks a lot everyone, super awesome ninja." Kitsune thought, '_He reeks of alcohol, but I think he does want to provide his country a better future.'_

Team 7 along with the bridge builder took a ferry that would take them to the Land of Waves. The team then finds a white rabbit along the path which Kakashi thought, 'this is strange why a white rabbit. Rabbits are white during winter.' Then a huge sword was thrown in the direction where Team 7. In the clearing appeared a man wearing a Hidden Mist headband and brown and white camouflage pants. "Imagine my surprise when I got the news that the Demon Brothers were defeated by the likes of you," said the mysterious enemy. He then sets his eyes on Kakashi and gets interested. "Now I understand why they were defeated, I never expected to meet 'Kakashi of the Sharingan' in person." Kakashi says, "I know who you are. You're Zabuza Momochi, the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist). You're well known in as a former member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shinchinin Shü (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)."

Sasuke is shocked on hearing that Kakashi had a Sharingan, and thought '_How did he get the Sharingan? The Sharingan is an eye bloodline of the Uchiha clan."_

Kakashi says, "I'll handle this missing-nin, while you go protect him." He uncovered his eye patch revealing indeed a Sharingan. Zabuza then used a hand seal and said, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu**."** Zabuza banished in thin air and the mist was getting thicker. Zabuza says demonically, "Did you know that are 8 vital points in a human body? I wonder which I should completely cut you down: Liver, lungs, spinal cord, clavicle vein, kidneys, jugular vein, brain, and heart." Kakashi thought, "_Since he is an expert in Silent Killing I must be calm. Not even a single heartbeat."_

Zabuza starts taking the advantage with few of his water style ninjutsus. Zabuza did few handseals ending in the Snake position and shouts, **"Water Style: Water Prison." **Kakashi gets trapped in a sphere of water. "Damn it", says Kakashi.

Zabuza then goes with his Water Clone jutsu making clones out of his natural affinity of water element. Then after a time of Zabuza beating Kakashi it took a surprise attack to get Zabuza distracted enough and release the Water Prison. Kakashi and Zabuza started doing handseals at the same time over 40 which finally ended in the Bird seal and shouted, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet**."

Zabuza thought "_Damn it. He copied my technique in perfect sync. It's like he's reading…"_ Kakashi said, "Reading my movements." Zabuza then thought, "_That freaky eye is…" _Kakashi finishes for him, "Pissing me off so much." Zabuza says, "All you can do with that eye is copy. Like a monkey." Zabuza was doing hand seals only to see that Kakashi finished before him. Kakashi says, "Water Style: Great Waterfall!"

Kakashi says, "This is it, Zabuza!"

Zabuza then says, "How can you do it? Do you see the future?"

Kakashi says, "Yes! And your future is… death!"

Just then something hit on Zabuza's neck making the Mist shinobi fall unconscious. A masked hunter-nin appeared within the shadows, "You're right! He is now dead." Kakashi eyes the hunter nin who may be around the same age or just a couple of years older than his ninja. The hunter-nin says, "Thanks for the help. I've been waiting for the right time to kill Zabuza. Now I must dispose this body farewell." The hunter-nin carries Zabuza's body and then teleports away.

Kitsune thought, "_Why not dispose of the body right now?" _Kakashi then faints after using so much of his eye. Sakura sees this and asks, "What's wrong?" Kakashi says, "I guess I used too much the Sharingan." The old Tazuna said, "Well you can all rest in my house. It's not that far from here."

* * *

><p><strong>And cut this is the end of this chapter!<strong>

**This is my gift for these holidays for those who have been following the story.**

**Next year will be MK X and also new and classic characters will clash.**

**After reconsidering, I've decided on making changes on the harem.**

**Naruto: Tenten, Kin, Samui, Shizuka, Anko, Konan, Tayuya, Yugao, Hinata, Fuu, Kurenai.**

**Mortal Kombat: Kitana, Jade, Nitara, Khameleon, Frost, Sonya, Mileena, Sheeva.**

**I'll start working in the Naruto x God of War which will be starting in 2015, plus also other crossovers.**

**So for now Merry X-Mas and Happy 2015!**


End file.
